Take some New Diretions
by GleeFanFicForev
Summary: This is Glee, Degrassi style. Full of scandal, love, lies and singing.
1. Groups of three

**Authors Note:**

**It isn't gonna start off super scandalous, but I need to set the stage!**

"Well guys…" Mr. Schue sat with a huge grin on his face as 11 faces smiled back "WELCOME BACK! Can you believe we're still here?" he laughed and New Directions erupted in cheers while embracing one another.

"How would you guys like to start off a new year in New Directions? How about some friendly competition? Huh? Get you in the spirit?"

"Friendly?" Rachel whispered to herself in disbelief. She was anything BUT friendly in competition. Obviously this would be a breeze for her.

"ALRIGHT, YEAH, WOO HOO!" were some words exchanged among the glee-clubbers at Schue's idea.

"How do you want to do this? Boys versus girls? Duets?" he eyed the excited teens.

"I suggest groups of three, shake it up a bit, Will" Jesse St. James answered while swaggering into the choir room.

"Oh yeah hey guys! Jesse is returning to McKinley as my TA to get a leg up at UCLA." Schue exclaimed.

Each New Directions all looked at one another and gritted their teeth.

"No offense but why would we let this jack- I mean idiot come near the club?" Finn asked, while looking at a couple of the girls who seemed to be charmed by Jesse already."

"HEY! Jesse did what he needed to do, his team needed him! I suggest we welcome Jesse with open arms, he knows all of the key ways to win sectionals, regionals and NATIONALS!" Schue said, calmly but with force.

"And does that include cracking an egg on my forehead?" Rachel questioned. On the inside, she wanted to run into Jesse's arms, run her hand through his curly hair and hope he loves her still. But she knew it was an irrational and desperate though and pushed it away.

"Hello Rachel" Jesse said sweetly. Rachel responded by rolling her eyes.

"Back on track guys! Jesse is here and that is that! I like groups of three idea, how about out of a hat I will randomly pick three at a time? Sounds good?" he asked, some moaned and groaned while some nodded and smiled enthusiastically.

"I will include Jesse in the picking, we only have 11 members in here as of now, we shouldn't do a un even group, that makes it unfair. You ok with that Jesse?"

"Yeah, no problem" Jesse said oh-so non-chalantly.

"Alright team one…. Rachel, Puck and… Quinn." Quinn and Rachel both exchanged an eye roll.

"Team two… Finn, Santana and….Kurt!"

"Team three Brittany, ….Tina and Mike!"

"And finally team 4… Mercedes, Jesse and Artie! Go crazy you guys! GET ALONG!"

It was clearly obvious that not everyone was happy with their groups.

That night- Team 1-4.

At Rachel's house, with Puck and Quinn.

"YOU GUYS ARE MAKING ME SOOOOO PISSED OFF! Stop acting like such BITCHES!" Puck yelled over Quinn and Rachel's bickering. They didn't listen.

"QUINN! I will happily inform you that using Broadway CLASSICS is that way to go, not ONLY will it be helpful in organizing a dance number but it will give us more stage presence!"

"RACHEL! All we do in glee is listen to you! Also wouldn't a MODERN song be better for a teenage audience?"

"Girls! How about we pick a song based on each other? Wait no scratch that- we hate each other. How about something that compliments each of us and can be a three person song?" Puck suggested. The girls eyed him harshly but their glares each softened.

"Rachel? Quinn?" They nodded when they processed his idea.

"Ok Rachel mind of I use your computer, I'll look around." Rachel nodded and Puck clicked away.

Quinn and Rachel sat in awkward silence as Puck searched for a perfect song for them.

"You guys" He motioned for them to take a seat. They nodded vigorously at his choice.

Team 2- At Kurt and Finn's house with Santana

"We're doing Popular from Wicked and that's final you two!" Kurt demanded.

Santana and Finn un-politely declined for the billionth time.

"Ok look Kurtis! This is a team, not just you white boy! How about we at least agree on a song, even one that's not even that good? I mean c'mon you guys! Besides Rachel, we are the most powerful singers in the glee club! We could blow the socks off everyone if we REALLY work at this!" Santana said forcefully.

"Santana I was not aware that you cared that much abou-"Kurt began but was cut off.

"Ya ya I care ok? I want to prove it and not be such a slacker alright, how hard is it to come to terms with that?"

But really, Santana had ulterior motives right now. She would never admit it. She had a crush on Kurt. Something about his snappy his snappy attitude turned her on. Or maybe it was how she could chase him and although he was pretty much Finn's brother; Kurt would probably take Finn over her any day. Santana knew her short Cheerios uniform wouldn't win him over, yet. What Kurt loved, was talent and commitment to it. Maybe she would improve her attitude towards him and show him how much she deserved his love. It could go 1 of three ways. He could magically fall in love with her, he could get completely freaked out and hate her or they could become best friends like Elle and Marco on Degrassi.

"Santana helloooo?" Finn waved his hand in front of her face.

"Oh yeah sorry." She said blankly, still slightly in a daze.

Kurt chuckled slightly and rolled his eyes playfully at her. Santana's heart skipped a beat, was he flirting? Probably not.

"I have an idea for our song" Santana stated as she tried to hide her wicked smile.

Team 3- Tina and Mike at Brittany's house

"She'll be down in a minute" Mrs. Pierce stated as she ran out the door after her husband to get to their dinner reservations on time. "Tell Brittany we said goodnight!" the door shut.

"Wow this is a sweet place!" Mike exclaimed from his view of the mansion from his place on the couch.

"Yeah, totally." Tina said quietly. She knew Brittany had a thing for Mike, she's known for a LONG time. She was all over him all the time. They did compliment each other's dance skills well, NO TINA DON'T THINK ABOUT THEM! At least not like that.

Upstairs Brittany was in a rush, to look 100 times hotter than Tina. Secretly Brittany was smart. She got straight A's but that was only her business. She put up a front because she was the freak smart girl in her old school so she became a dumb blonde cheerleader to change her past. Brittany straightened her hair and added her perfectly matching extensions that make her hair reach waist. She put on her dark denim Hollister mini skirt and a black spandex tube top. On her lips she applied a nude colored gloss and made her eyes smokey while using a thick coat of mascara. She slipped on her spike heels. They were black and about 6 inches high. Her legs were perfect and she was ready to put Tina in her place. She had a perfect song prepared. The look on Mike's face was priceless when she walked into the living room and Tina's insecure look was the icing on her perfect cake.

"Hey you guys, I have the perfect song prepared." Brittany said as Mike eyed her appreciatively.

Team 4, Mercedes and Artie at Jesse's house

Mercedes and Jesse were out of breath, panting with sweat almost coming down their foreheads. All they did was fight to no end, about the song of course.

"YOU GUYS! Finally! You are both such divas!" Artie yelled.

"At least Rachel isn't in this group or we'd all be on the floor dead." Mercedes laughed.

Jesse blushed when Mercedes said her name, a smile played on his lips.

"So does Mr. St James still have thing for Miss Berry?" Artie grinned.

"That's my business Artie, thanks for the concern" Jesse said sarcastically.

"Woww just a guess chill dude!"

"Oh stop it man! You love her, I know it! As much as I dislike you, I do love getting people together or back together…" she trailed off.

"Oh no Mercedes you don't mean you wanna get them back together? They never clicked, you'll just cause a bigger problem!" Artie said worriedly, trying to conceal his secret crush on….Rachel Berry.

"Shhh! What are you getting at here Mercedes?" Jesse asked as her shushed Artie.

"Let's pick a song that will help you win over her over- dramatic heart."

Jesse and Mercedes grinned but didn't even notice how uneasy Artie looked sitting quietly in his wheelchair.

**Ending note:**

**Review thank youuuu! Hope you liked it, next up, performances! The songs will have youtube links to them at the end of the next chapter in case you have in interest in hearing ones that you don't know! Ok! Chapter two up ASAP!**


	2. Sing a little song!

***3 weeks later***

"Alright guys, who is ready to SING?" Mr. Schue shouted from the auditorium stage into the audience, he was met with loud cheers.

"Team one, you ready?" he asked.

"Most definitely Mr. Schue!" Rachel exclaimed hoping out of her seat.

Rachel and Quinn were in flexible yet stylish silver sequined mini-dresses. They looked fabulous! Puck was in some dark was jeans, a white tee and a black leather jacket. The music began, the song more up- tempo than the original version.

**Rachel**, Quinn, _Puck_

**Remember  
Remember  
Remember (Uh-huh...)  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember (Uh-huh...)**

Remember  
Remember  
Remember (Uh-huh...)  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  


**Baby look at me and tell me what you see,  
You ain't seen the best of me yet,  
Give me time, I'll make you forget the rest,  
**

I got more to me, and you can set it free,  
I can catch the moon in my hand,  
Don't you know who I am?  
__

Remember my name **(FAME!)**_  
_**I'm gonna live forever**_  
I'm gonna learn how to fly _**(HIGH!)**_  
_I feel it comin' together_  
People see me and cry (_**FAME!)**_  
I'm gonna make it to heaven  
Light up the sky like a flame _**(FAME!)**_  
I'm gonna live forever  
Baby remember my name_

**Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember (Uh-huh...)  
**_  
_**Baby hold me tight  
Cause you can make it right  
You can shoot me straight to the top  
Give me love and take all I've got to give **(Uh-huh...)**  
**_  
_Baby I return,  
Too much is not enough,  
I can ride your heart 'til it breaks,  
Ooh, I've got what it takes  
_  
Remember my name _**(FAME!)**_  
_**I'm gonna live forever**_  
I'm gonna learn how to fly _**(HIGH!)**_  
_I feel it comin' together_  
People see me and cry (_**FAME!)**_  
I'm gonna make it to heaven  
Light up the sky like a flame _**(FAME!)**_  
I'm gonna live forever  
Baby remember my name_

**Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember**_ (Remember my name)  
_**Remember  
Remember**_  
_**Remember**_ (Remember my name)  
_**Remember  
Remember**_  
_**Remember**_ (Remember my name)  
_**Remember  
Remember  
Remember**_ (Oo-Oooh-Ooooh!)  
_**Remember  
Remember**_  
__**Remember my name!  
**__  
Remember my name _**(FAME!)**_  
_**I'm gonna live forever**_  
I'm gonna learn how to fly _**(HIGH!)**_  
_I feel it comin' together_  
People see me and cry (_**FAME!)**_  
I'm gonna make it to heaven  
Light up the sky like a flame _**(FAME!)**_  
I'm gonna live forever  
Baby remember my name  
_

**Remember  
Remember  
Remember**

_Remember my name…_

New Directions stood and gave the tired out singers a standing ovation!

"WOW! That was FABULOUS YOU THREE! Team 2!"

Santana was in a gold strapless mini dress while the guys were in tuxedos. Did Kurt just stare at her like that? Nah probably looking at Finn.

The music started

**Santana**, _Finn_, Kurt

Let's go!  
**  
Don't wantcha for the weekend, don't wantcha for a night  
I'm only interested if I can have you for life, yeah  
Uh, I know I sound serious and baby I am  
You're a fine piece of real estate, and I'm gonna get me some land  
**_  
Oh, yeah_  
**So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone when you find that someone  
**  
_(I'm gonna getcha)  
_**I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight**  
(_I'm gonna getcha)_  
**I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night**  
(_Yeah, you can betcha_)  
**You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"  
**_(I'm gonna getcha)  
_**I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact**  
_(I'm gonna getcha)_  
**I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that**  
_(Yeah, you can betcha)_  
**You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
Just like I should - **_**I'll getcha good  
**_  
_Yeah, uh, uh  
_**I've already planned it - here's how it's gonna be  
I'm gonna love you and - you're gonna fall in love with me  
Yeah, yeah**

_Oh, yeah_  
**So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone when you find that someone  
**  
_(I'm gonna getcha)  
_**I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight**  
(_I'm gonna getcha)_  
**I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night**  
(_Yeah, you can betcha_)  
**You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"  
**_(I'm gonna getcha)  
_**I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact**  
_(I'm gonna getcha)_  
**I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that**  
_(Yeah, you can betcha)_  
**You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
Just like I should - **_**I'll getcha good  
**_

_Yeah, I'm gonna getcha baby I'm gonna knock on wood  
_I'm gonna getcha somehow honey yeah, I'm gonna make it good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
_Oh, yeah  
_**So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone when you find that someone**

_(I'm gonna getcha)  
_**I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight**  
(_I'm gonna getcha)_  
**I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night**  
(_Yeah, you can betcha_)  
**You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"  
**_(I'm gonna getcha)  
_**I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact**  
_(I'm gonna getcha)_  
**I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that**  
_(Yeah, you can betcha)_  
**You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
**  
**Oh, I'm gonna getcha, I'm gonna getcha real good**  
_Yeah, you can betcha_, oh, I'm gonna getcha  
**(I'm gonna getcha)** _just like I should, I'll getcha good_  
**Oh, I'm gonna getcha good!**

"YOU GUYS! I AM SPEECHLESS! OH MY GOD JUST WOW!" Mr. Schue exclaimed. New Directions gave them a roaring standing ovation.

"Group three!"

Tina and Brittany were both in red mini dresses with many blingy hearts all over it. Mike was in a tuxedo with a red silk tie.

**Brittany**, Tina, _Mike_

**Called you for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say**

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again  
_  
**I can't get your smile out of my mind  
**[I can't get you out of my mind]  
**I think about your eyes all the time  
**_You're beautiful but you don't even try  
_(You don't even, don't even try)  
**Modesty is just so hard to find**

_**Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again**_

_Kissed her for the first time yesterday_  
Everything I wished that it would be  
_Suddenly I forgot how to speak_**  
Hopeless, breathless  
Baby can't you see?  
**  
_Now I'm..._

(Guitar solo) They do a knock out dance routine

YEAH, OH

_**Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again  
**_**ohhh Love bug again**

"You guys have left me speechless over the edge and just breathless, great excellent job you three!" Another roaring standing o for them.

"Alright team 4, wow us!"

Mercedes walked up in a black knee length skirt and a white shirt with a giant rhinestoned heart while once again the boys, Jesse and Artie were clad in tuxedos.

**Mercedes**, Jesse, _Artie  
_  
**Everybody needs inspiration,  
Everbody needs a song.**  
A beautiful melody,  
When the night's so long.  
_Cause there is no guarantee,  
That this life is easy._

Yeah when my world is falling apart.  
When there's no light to break up the dark,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
When the waves are flooding the shore,  
and I can't find my way home anymore.  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
  
**When I look at you,  
I see forgiveness,  
I see the truth.  
**_You love me for who I am,  
Like the stars hold the moon,_**  
**_**Right there where they belong.  
and I know im not alone**_.

_**Yeah when my world is falling apart,  
When there's no light to break up the dark,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
When the waves are flooding the shore,  
and I can't find my way home anymore,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.**_

You, appear just like a dream to me.  
Just like kaleidoscope colors,  
That cover me,  
All I need,  
Every breath that I breathe,  
Don't you know you're beautiful!

Yeah  
  
When the waves are flooding the shore,  
and I can't find my way home anymore,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
**I look at you, Yeah, Woah.**_  
__  
__**You, appear just like a dream to me.**_

"YOU GUYS! That was flawless, outstanding! I loved it! Great work!" Schue cried. Once again the group gave a final standing o!

"Now time to vote!" Schue said happily.

Each New Directions member pondered the performances and decided, each one picked a different team than their own. It was a rule of course.

"Now, the votes have been counted. The winners will get to perform their number at sectionals…" he was drowned out by happy cheers "As I was saying sectionals and uh oh WINNERS! Ah yes the winning team is…" he paused for effect "TEAM TWO! Santana, Kurt and Finn! Congratulations you three!" everyone but Rachel cheered in happiness for the winning group.

**Authors note: Next on Glee! Can Santana get closer to Kurt? What will happen between Rachel and Jesse? How will Artie like that? Or Rachel's… other secret lover?**

**Review please! LUVVV UUU! Xoxox :) **

**Rachel, Quinn and Puck: Fame- ****.com/watch?v=UuFKv7_G08**

**Santana, Kurt and Finn: I'm Gonna Getcha Good- ****.com/watch?v=4FYJp67ePI0**

**Brittany, Tina and Mike: Lovebug- ****.com/watch?v=-0q5IKes9uM**

**Jesse, Mercedes and Artie: When I Look At You- ****.com/watch?v=sB8G_e4GHqg&feature=related**


End file.
